Newcomers, Romance and Vanishing Acts
by SilverThorne333
Summary: Lucina is now participating in her first Smash Bros. Tournament, she's staying in the Smash Bros. Mansion with her best friend Robin and things are looking good, but Lucina soon finds herself falling for a red-haired swordsman who's also participating in the tournament. But even in this, not all is as it seems to the untrained eye, as more than a couple mysteries follow him...
1. Prologue

**Newcomers, Blades and Romance**

 **Smash Bros. Fan fiction by SilverThorne333**

Lucina stood in the ballroom of the remodeled Smash Brothers Mansion. The mansion was well-known but its true purpose was unknown. Many speculate that it's where people go when their homes are lost but in reality, it is the staging ground for the greatest tournament in the world, the Super Smash Bros. Fighting Tourney. All sorts of people from all over the world come to this tournament, but not just the world, fighters travel through space and time to participate in this grand competition. Lucina was one of them, she had traveled through time to meet up with her trusted friend Robin, who had already gotten here.

Lucina sighed, "He's half-an-hour late… Where is he?"

"Lucina!"

Lucina turned and saw her friend in his usual black and purple robe, he quickly ran over to her, completely out of breath.

"Hah, hah… Sorry I'm so late… You will not believe who I just met!" Robin exclaimed.

"Who did you meet?" Lucina asked.

"Why hello there."

Lucina looked past Robin and her jaw dropped.

"You… You're… The Hero King Marth?!" Lucina said in disbelief.

Marth spoke in an elegant voice, "Why yes I am. You must be Lucina, the resemblance to me is uncanny… You really are my descendent aren't you?"

Lucina was at a complete loss for words, the Hero King was standing in front of her! Lucina did everything she could to not freak out about meeting the famous hero. It was hard enough for Priam to death with her fangirling, Marth would be even more weirded out if his descendant started asking him to sign her sword or something.

"I know, I couldn't believe it myself!" Robin spoke.

Her friend speaking broke her out of her trance and she regained herself, "So… Where should we go now?"

"Here," Marth gestured to the hall, "I'll show you to the guest rooms."

He walked off and Lucina whispered to Robin before joining him, "Marth, the Hero King, is going to show us around the Smash Mansion! This is the greatest moment of my life!"

"And I think it's only going to get better…" Robin whispered back to her.


	2. Chapter 1

Lucina sat alone in her room, it had been a full month since she had entered the Smash Bros. Tourney and she didn't feel any less tense. Since her joining, pretty much every other fighter participating had joined in, all of them looking tough and ready for a fight. It would still be a few more weeks before the fighting began but everyone on the waiting list was already here, all that was left was to wait for the two masterminds behind the tournament to finish setting up all the arenas and either introduce or brush up the rules on the fighters. A knock on the door kicked Lucina out of her thoughts.

"Hello there Lady Lucina! I guess you're going to be my roommate!" A woman with pointy ears, a long purple and white dress and an air of beauty around her stepped into the room.

"Oh! Lady Zelda! I thought you already had a room!" Lucina said.

"Well yes but there are so many fighters that those hand people can't let everyone have their own rooms." Zelda replied.

"Well I welcome you!" Lucina said, happily.

The two princesses talked for hours about various things such as the upcoming tournament, how their kingdoms are doing and the last subject before dinner was announced over the intercom.

"So… Have you found someone you want to settle down with yet?" Zelda asked.

Lucina was caught off-guard and took a moment before replying, "No, why?"

"Oh it's nothing… I'm just surprised that a princess hasn't found her prince yet."

"Well what about you Lady Zelda? Have you found anyone?" Luciana asked politely.

Zelda hesitated, "More like he found me…"

Lucina instantly knew who Zelda was talking about, "Oh, you're thinking about Link aren't you?"

"… Yes," Zelda admitted, "What about you and Robin?" Zelda added, desperate to change the subject, "Wouldn't you want to get together with him?"

"What? No! Robin is like my brother!" Lucina blurted out.

"Wait… Brother? Really?" Zelda asked.

Lucina had to think about that before answering, "Yes, we may have had… difficulties getting along in the past but he defends me like I was his family… I guess I am in a way."

Zelda was surprised, "What do you mean by that?"

"Robin lost all of his memories before he was found by Chrom, my father. In a weird way, I guess he grew up fighting with us against his bloodline, what little he found out about his past made him hate himself. It's something I've done everything in my power to help him forget… Which is ironic when you think about it."

Zelda thought about this for a moment, "Hm... I think I understand."

Then, the intercom voiced loudly that the lunchroom was open for dinner. Lucina and Zelda quickly got ready and went to dinner together.


	3. Chapter 2

**14 Days until Smash Bros. Tournament**

Training had begun. Lucina was thrust into a random stage for a duel against a so-called "Mii Fighter". This one had a backpack and gun that, while small, Lucina felt was going to hurt. She drew her blade, shed her mask, and prepared herself against the Level 6 Mii on Mega-Man's home stage "Wily's Castle."

 _Time to show them all what I'm made of!_ Lucina thought to herself as she studied her opponent carefully. One misstep could lead to a potentially damning laser blast.

And with the announcer's command, the two charged at each other. The fight was a stock match, each fighter had to avoid being knocked out of the teleporting boundaries surrounding the stage. With only two lives, Lucina's skill was going to be put to the full test.

A stadium of onlookers cheered the two fighters on as the Mii Gunner attempted to keep its distance, but Lucina's resourcefulness managed to eventually overtake the gunner and knock it off the stage.

 _One life down…_ Lucina thought calmly.

As soon as the gunner re-entered the battlefield, Lucina charged again. This time, the Gunner began to use explosives. With this new type of ammo coming from practically nowhere, Lucina was eventually overtaken and was sent past the boundary. But she had taken a toll on the Gunner and it was sweating hard. Lucina saw her chance when a Smash Ball entered the stage, Lucina's focus shifted off the Mii as she went straight for the glowing sphere, it was a rough chase but Lucina succeeded in grabbing the ball. An alarm sounded across the stage but Lucina was too possessed by the power surge to notice. Once she felt she was in range she unleashed her Final Smash.

"Time to change fate!" She shouted as she rushed at the helpless Mii. With a single strike, the Mii flew out of the boundary. She had won!

But she hadn't been teleported out yet. Usually this was the point she would be sent back to the Mansion but she stayed for some reason. Then the thumping of what sounded like giant Play-Doh was heard behind her. She slowly turned around to face a hulking creature of a yellow ooze that quickly gave way to a single, piercing red eye. Staggered by the beast, she failed to defend herself when it shot a large laser blast at her. She was sent hurling back as the creature advanced, it raised its large hand high in the air, ready to finish her off.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" A male voice called out.

As soon as she heard the voice, a flaming pulse exploded from the Yellow Devil's eye, severely damaging it. Before she could ask herself what just happened, a red-haired lord landed right in front of her.

"Whew, I've returned at last!" The swordsman shouted out before charging the yellow beast head-on.

It was only thirty seconds before the beast blew up in an astounding display, but Lucina was so entranced by the man, she didn't even realize that time was still going on.

"Need some help?" The mysterious man said, he offered her a hand up.

 _Gods he's handsome,_ Lucina thought against her will, _don't flip out, don't flip out, don't flip out…_

She sheepishly accepted his hand and he helped her up.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I um, yes. I um… Yes…" She replied.

"Uh, good to hear. My name's Roy. What's your milady?"

 _I think I just fell in love… Damnit Lucina…_

With that, Lucina introduced herself awkwardly and the two were teleported back to the Smash Mansion.


	4. Chapter 3

**5 Days until Smash Bros Tournament**

Lucina laid on her bed alone in her room. Five days. She had five days before the tournament. Yet she couldn't get Roy off her mind, she had learned since they had met that he comes from the nearby land of Pharae, and that he was royalty as well. She couldn't stop thinking about him, the way he moved, the way he fought, the way he spoke, and it was all just overwhelming for Lucina. Of course he had to be from this time, being like a brother to Marth just like Robin was a brother to Lucina, so she wouldn't be able to be with him even if she wanted too, and she desperately wanted too.

"Hello fellow princess!" Zelda said as she entered the room.

"You seem happy," Lucina said, glad that Zelda broke her out of her thoughts, "What's going on?"

"Oh it's just… My prince would like to go out with me…" She sighed happily.

"I'm glad for you two!" Lucina said.

"Why thank you… Are you alright Lady Lucina?" Zelda asked.

"I'm fine…" Lucina replied quietly.

Zelda shook her head, "I've seen you be fine, you're not fine," she sat down next to Lucina, "Tell me what's wrong."

Lucina sighed heavily, "It's Roy… I think I've fallen for him…"

Zelda's slight smile quickly turned into a large grin, "I knew you'd find your prince!"

"I wish it were that simple…" Lucina said.

"Why isn't it?" Zelda wondered aloud.

Lucina sighed and sat up, "Two reasons, I'm not allowed to even try and date until my eighteenth birthday and second, we're from two different time periods…"

Zelda pondered this for a moment, "Love is a powerful force, are your feelings for him strong enough to overcome all of that?"

Lucina paused, "I don't know yet…"

Zelda hugged her and got up, "I'm sure you'll find out eventually… wanna go to lunch together?"

"No thanks… I think I'm just gonna rest a bit…"

Zelda nodded, "Very well… Have a good sleep…"

With that, Zelda left the room. Lucina got out of her armor and dressed for a nap, she lied down on the bed and had one of the most realistic dreams she had ever had.


	5. Chapter 4

Lucina found herself in a walled-off courtyard, she recognized it immediately as the Ylisse castle courtyard from her youth. She wandered in the halls of the grand castle, she knew she was dreaming but it all seemed so real, she could actually touch things and they'd react exactly how they would in real life. But for as high-quality as the dream was, it was completely void of life. Not a single voice heard, not a single person seen. Eventually she left the nostalgic comfort of the castle and ventured into the town. Or what remained of it... the castle was floating high in space, the few houses that floated nearby were burned to cinders and Lucina instinctively knew what had happened… Outside the castle was Robin, he was scarred and beaten, he looked like he had just been tortured.

"Lucina… Run…" He muttered.

As she stood there paralyzed in fear, a loud roar was heard and behind Robin rose the head of a dragon.

"Grima! No… You're not real! This isn't real! We killed you!" Lucina shouted.

"Foolish child… I can never be killed…" The beast said, his every word shaking the ground, "But your puny mortal flesh can be!"

Before Lucina could draw her sword, the beast slammed down a claw that shattered the ground underneath her. She started falling, above her she saw Robin desperately try and attack the beast, and she saw him burn for the effort. Her screams were doubled as she saw him die. Her screams were cut short when she fell into a vast ocean. She began to panic, this was her one true fear, drowning. As she struggled she lost more breath until she slipped into unconsciousness.

 _So this is how everything will end…_ She thought.

Then she saw a flash of blue, someone jumped in and grabbed her, carrying her to an island. She still couldn't get out of unconsciousness but she could hear. And she heard a familiar voice speak to her.

"Let me breathe for you…" It said.

Lucina felt the sensation of being kissed. Someone was giving her CPR. And when she opened her eyes, she saw who it was.

"Welcome back to the land of the living milady…" Roy spoke.

"This is a… dream…" Lucina muttered.

"Perhaps… But dreams are based in some form of reality… Right now, I am real… As are my feelings for you…" Roy spoke softly.

"Those feelings… I feel it too…" She tried to get up but Roy stopped her.

"Rest for now milady, it may be a dream but it still causes you stress… Just rest for a little bit." He said.

"Okay… Please… Stay with me for a while…" Lucina muttered.

Roy smiled, "Of course milady."

He sat down next to her in the shade of the palm tree he had placed her under. They rested there for what seemed like forever until Lucina had gained enough strength to move on her own.

"How long will we be here Roy?" Lucina asked.

Roy shook his head, "I don't know… Could be five hours, could be five minutes…"

"I feel odd…"

"I think you're waking up."

"I don't want to wake up."

"Don't worry, I'll be waiting for you back in the real world… Stay put milady…"

And then she woke up…


	6. Chapter 5

**3 Days until Smash Bros Tournament**

Things had just heated up, all the Smashers as they were called had moved on from fighting the Miis and had begun to duel with each other. Robin was right in the middle of one of those duels. He was fighting Pit, and not even two minutes into the match and Robin was getting pissed off by the Angel's trash talking.

"Ha! I thought you were supposed to be a master of strategy" Pit taunted.

Robin launched an Arcfire spell at him to shut him up. Eventually after the constant victory, an item appeared on the stage.

"Assist Trophy!" The fighters said in unison.

They both dashed towards the item and Robin, despite being slower than Pit, managed to catch the item first and break it open.

"Prepare yourself!" Said the green-haired woman who just came out.

Pit stumbled a bit before being sent into the boundary by Lyn's quick draw.

"Too slow!" The swordswoman shouted triumphantly.

Robin took a breath, "Thanks for the save…"

"It's not a…" Lyn turned around and gasped.

"What? What is it?" Robin asked.

"I… It's nothing, I have to go!" Lyn then rushed off before Robin could question her and in a split second, Robin was back in the Smash Mansion.

Robin stood in complete silence for a moment before wondering out loud, "What the hell just happened?"


	7. Chapter 6

1 DAY UNTIL THE SMASH BROS TOURNAMENT

Roy stood over the Nameless Temple as the fighters called it, a stage made of the data from the Hero of Time's memories that even he did not remember, so to the Smash Bros. Fighters in the days of the second tournament, this was simply the Temple but it seems that the newcomers are calling it the Nameless Temple now, Roy liked the new name better but it did little to ease his thoughts. It had been fourteen years since his days in the second Smash tournament and this was the stage he primarily fought on. This place held nostalgia for him and he had been so excited when he was first invited back.

Now he wasn't so sure.

Half of the people here have no memory of the Young Lion who had gone through what seemed to be Hell underneath the Nameless Temple to join in the fight, teaming up with the Hero-king Marth himself and while everyone knew Marth, no one seemed to notice Roy. Had he not beaten back some of the strongest fighters in the world? Had he not made it to the finals only to be beaten by Link? Had he not brought glory to the Fire Emblem nations outside of their borders? To other worlds even? He had pondered this and because of it, he wasn't sleeping well. Looking up at the moon, Roy longs for the council of his father, King Eliwood, even though that was now impossible. Once Roy returned to Pharae he knew he would be taking the crown himself. A fact that had charmed him in his youth but now that it was happening, he didn't know how to feel about it.

Looking past the borders of the Nameless Temple, he closes his eyes and remembers…

He remembers the cold day on the shores of Altea, it was just about to snow but that didn't deter Roy and Marth as they snuck out of the palace where their fathers were talking to see the fishermen pull in the latest catch. Roy smiles as he remembers the thrill of almost being caught but being saved by Marth's knight and friend Jagen, who escorted them out and who now stood behind them, hopelessly flirting with the dockworker lady. With the thunder of fast moving hooves. Roy and Marth, being the brothers in spirit they were, turned at the exact same moment to witness a purple man with a single red eye pop out of a carriage driven by a woman of the same type. Scared out of his mind, Marth drew his blade, Falchion that he had neglected to tell his father that he snuck out of the palace along with himself.

The man made of wires did not speak, instead he reached inside his leg and a blur covered what would've certainly been a disturbing scene and pulled out two letters. He handed one to Roy and the other to Marth once he had put his sword down. The seal was a red circle with two straight lines that crossed near the bottom left corner. Both of them knew what it was, they had been there in the Kirby versus Mario match that determined the first Smash Bros. Tournament. Roy smiled again as he remembered Marth having to pay him due to the final swing of Kirby's hammer that lost him the bet. Immediately, Roy goes back to the scene with the wire frames, he remembers looking at Marth with a stupid grin on his face as the two barely legal warriors in training raced to their fathers as they told them the news, which led to them being busted for going outside of the palace but were allowed to participate in the tournament. Roy gives a heavy sigh as his thoughts shifted towards the tragedies that followed...

*Author Update! So sorry about the wait, school has been very rough on me and I haven't had much time to work, I did finish Chapter 5 a while ago but never got around to uploading it until I finished Chapter 6 and so here they both are! I'm back but probably not for long. Schoolwork is just as exhausting as Officework after all.


	8. Chapter 7

Roy walked along the smashed pillars of the Nameless Temple. He remembered the first step he took inside the Smash Mansion with his brother-in-spirit Marth. No one had a single clue as to who either of these two swordsmen were but Marth and Roy had been counting on that. They had spent multiple nights on the way plotting on how to defeat all of the Smash Bros. Fighters. The first day of the tournament saw a match between Roy and Bowser at the Nameless Temple. Bowser and Roy's flames crashed into each other until both were rendered useless. Bowser attempted to finish Roy off with his signature attacks but Bowser had been preparing against Mario's calm offensive. Roy, on the other hand, fought with a savage frenzy that even Bowser could not combat. Eventually, Bowser was beaten and Roy heard a cheer from the crowd. Marth rushed out to congratulate his brother for the first victory of the entire tournament.

Then the ground rumbled.

Roy and Marth both instinctively looked down and saw a place where Bowser had tried to execute a Bowser bomb. They were now standing on it as it cracked, and cracked, and cracked until…

They fell into the darkness that was underneath the Temple.

Roy remembered waking up with a severe headache. He stood up, dazed and lost in the darkness he found himself in. He called out for Marth but it seems that he was already gone. Having no choice, Roy shook himself awake and began to wander the dimly lit corridors of the man-made caves.

Then, he heard the screams…

He had always heard them, they had been in the back of his mind ever since he picked up his first sword. Were the two events related? He never could tell but what he knew was that the screams were amplifying, echoing through the halls. He desperately drags himself out of the room he laid in and fell again. He fell unconscious once more and woke up a few minutes later in a pool of water. His head burned and as he opened his eyes he saw what could only be described as a zombie. Roy panicked and swung his sword wildly at the creature, burning it to cinders. Now his adrenalin was running and he made his way through the dimly lit corridors and broke his way through one particular door. Breathing heavily, Roy slammed the door behind him and looked to see Link… in his Zora Tunic… Standing there… Watching.

Roy asked what was going on but Link just drew his sword. Roy realized that Link was wielding with his right hand, therefore, this wasn't Link.

And the horrors had just begun…

 _Wow! Over 2,000 views?! I cannot thank you all enough, that means 2000 people chose to read my story out of all the other Super Smash Bros stories on this site! That means a lot to me! I plan on doing something special but it'll take time, until then, feel free to re-read, share, review (especially review) all you want!_


	9. Chapter 8

**First day of Smash Bros tournament**

The screams… The screams…

"Roy! Wake up!"

Roy gets up, seems like he had fallen asleep on the side of the Nameless Temple.

Ryu sighed as he helped Roy up, "You remind me too much of Ken…"

Roy yawns, "He sounds like a cool guy."

"Cool but undisciplined… Just like you…"

Roy pats Ryu on the shoulder, "That's why I keep you around."

"Today's the day you know…" Ryu states calmly.

Roy nods, "First day of the tournament…"

Ryun tilts his head, "You don't sound excited."

Roy sighs, "Let's just say… There was a reason I left the tournament…"

Roy walks off to the tournament center, leaving Ryu to ponder Roy's words.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Robin, Lucina, Marth and Corrin were sitting together at a table.

Corrin turns to Robin with a look of curiosity on her face, "So… You're the tactician of the entire Ylissian army? Just you?"

Robin looks up proudly, "Yes I am! I organize the troops, send out squads, direct army patterns, the whole deal."

"Sounds exhausting, glad I have people to help me with that,* Marth said, idly munching into his corn dog, "Amazing, the food in this time is unlike anything I've had before!"

Corrin looks at Lucina, "So Lucina, in our shared world every country has a Fire Emblem, what does Ylissol's look like?"

Lucina traces a shield shape in the air, "It looks exactly like a shield and was even used as one by the first exalt of our kingdom when he fought back Grima, the world eater."

Marth's attention was grabbed, "Let me guess… A dragon?"

Robin nods, "Yeah, and the worst part is that my father was going to use me as a vessel to bring him back."

Corrin speaks up, "That sounds absolutely horrific…"

Robin sighs, "It was, though it seems you had it worse Corrin, forced to choose between the people who raised you and the people they took you from… Either one must've been hell to try and live down."

Corrin looks down solemnly, "I made my choice and I won't go back on it now."

Marth nods in approval, "That is the sign of a true warrior, one who's willing to face the consequences of his or her actions with the same passion as when they made their choice in the first place."

"Wise words," Robin chimes in, "Wouldn't expect any less from a living legend such as yourself."

Marth looks away in embarrassment, "You flatter me Grandmaster Robin. You remind me of an old friend of mine… Her heart was just as honorable as yours, shame she was forced to betray it… I guess my ties to her weren't as strong as yours is to your friends Robin."

Robin brushes him off, "You wouldn't be half of the Hero King you are if your men had less faith in you, I just happen to come from another time."

"E-excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Robin looks up to see Lyn, still a little nervous for some reason, "No, Lyn was it? These seats are open to anyone."

Lyn seems to force herself to sit down.

"Hm? Ah! Lovely princess Lyndis, how are you?" Marth asks.

Lyn looks at Marth with surprise, "Oh! Lord Marth, I'm… Alright I suppose. I know you're going to ask about your 'brother' Roy, because that's what he is. Yes, he's back in the tournament, he got here around the same time as Ryu."

Corrin looks down at her food in seeming disgust, "That man's a bloody lunatic, joining this tournament with nothing but his bare fists…"

Robin stops her, "Corrin, sometimes the most effective weapon is also the simplest, I'm sure Ryu would think of your Manakete nature as overkill."

Marth interrupts, "Speaking of overkill, has anyone seen Ike yet?"

Corrin finishes chewing her chicken leg, "The 'Radiant Hero'? That self-righteous pillock is over at the Nameless Temple for some reason that I could care less about…"

Lucina looks away, "Right, forgot Ike doesn't have the most stable reputation among your people…"

Robin looks around the table, "A lot of people actually, seems that we're the only ones that regard him as a hero and not a sell sword with delusions of grandeur."

Lucina nods in agreement, "Though I do have to ask… Why would he be at the Nameless Temple?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Chapter 9

Roy walked across the main floor of the ruins of the Nameless Temple before jumping down to the tunnels underneath. He needed a little more time to think before he was called to duel. As he walked down he heard a familiar, and much hated, voice.

"Yeah, I'm in the tournament again, sorry you couldn't make it, I'll catch up with you later Snake. Take care."

Roy turned the corner and groaned with irritation, "Ike… Still connecting with powers beyond your control?"

Ike turned and smirked, "Roy, still wallowing in the shadow of obscurity?"

Roy practically growled, "Moronic sellsword."

Ike frowned back, "Self-righteous royal."

"Pika pi!"

"Pichu? Is that you?" Roy asked.

The Pikachu ran up and tackled Roy, it wore blue goggles on its head.

Roy began to smile again, "Hey buddy! It's been a while! I see you evolved."

"Kaaa!" Pikachu announced in pride.

Ike turned away, "Should've figured you were an animal person."

"More than that, this is my pikachu. Accidentally held an egg during the second tournament and

"Pikachu!"

"Hmph, not my business," Ike said.

A booming voice sounded, "Roy and Gannondorf to the Skyloft arena."

"I look forward to destroying you later Roy. Just don't get eliminated before then, kay?"

"Wouldn't dream of missing the opportunity to beat you down."

"Chu," growled Pikachu.

Ike tilted his head, "What?"

"Pikachu said he will end you for insulting me."

Ike scoffed and walked away without another word.

"Chu?"

Roy patted Pikachu's head, "Don't worry about it buddy, he's mine…"

END.


	11. Chapter 10

Roy found himself standing outside the coliseum, ready for battle with whoever was on the other side. He stepped onto the platform that sent him into the battlefield known as, well, battlefield, in a flash of gold. He looked out and saw his first opponent.

"You defeated me in the last tournament," Roy shouted to his opponent, Link.

Link did not say a word.

"You're not going to talk or anything?"

Link remained silent.

Roy rolled his eyes, "Fine, our swords can speak for us!"

Link smirked and drew his sword and shield while Roy readied his blade. This was a two-minute, single stock match, rumor was that Link had gotten the matchup early and wanted the battle to be in the format of the final round in the Mêlée tourney. True or not, it was and Roy was ready to avenge himself.

The announcer, known only as the "Master Hand" due to the screens only showing a silhouette and a white glove, announced the start of the match. Roy and Link needed no other reason as they charged each other. Roy leapt off of his platform and attacked Link, who managed to block with his shield before descending from his platform and struck Roy once before grabbing him and body-slamming him into the ground. Roy and Link stood up, confused as to why neither of them had gone far when hit. Master Hand laughed from the intercom.

"Surprised? I should hope so! I took the liberty of affecting the gravity in this place so that it's much harder for either of you to fly. Instead of being half of the gravitational force you're used to in this arena, it is now the regular amount for my world! Have fun!"

Roy chuckled before Link grabbed him with his hookshot and pulled Roy into range for a few slashes and an uppercut. As Roy descended, Link slashed upward but Roy saw the attack and countered it. Link staggered back and quickly patted out the fire on his tunic. Roy took the moment and unleashed his double-edged dance, finishing with a flurry of strikes at Link's feet. Link pulled back and attempted to fire an arrow but Roy blocked just in time.

Link slid back and threw his boomerang at Roy, which hit its mark, staggering Roy. Link saw the stagger and attacked with a large, overhead swing. Roy regained composure and countered once more. Link fell to the ground and rolled back towards the edge of the stadium. Roy dashed forward and slashed at Link, forcing the hero of time to jump off the stage. With a quick shot of his hook, Link managed to grab the edge of the stage and made it back on top, but he was too slow. Roy attacked with his own overhead swing, sending Link backwards and opening him up to a combo. Roy attacked again with a dash but missed the mark slightly, giving Link room to jump for an aerial attack. Roy thrusted his sword upward and a gout of flame engulfed it, catching Link off-guard and pushing him up for Roy's blazer attack. Link felt weakened when it came, the smash ball.

Link and Roy both knew that this was the end, no matter how much stronger gravity was, they were both tired and whoever got this final smash, if they could land it, would be the winner. They both jumped for it, Link got a good hit on it but didn't break it. Roy hit the ball with a blazer but it flew in Link's direction. Link readied an aerial attack but Roy came in behind and slashed forward, knocking Link back and breaking the smash ball. Roy dropped down to the bottom platform and Link attempted to knock the final smash out of Roy with a downward stab. Roy's eyes glowed as he traced his blade in a circle and unleashed a furious cry. An explosion engulfed the field as the onlookers saw Link fly into the distance.

"Game!" Shouted Master Hand.

When both fighters returned to the coliseum, Roy offered his hand to Link.

"It was a difficult fight," Roy stated.

Link hesitantly shook Roy's hand and quietly sunk away.

THE END.


End file.
